The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units
Still more particularly, the invention relates to lubrication systems for stern drive units.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,006,311 Oct. 31, 1961 3,799,291 Mar. 26, 1974 3,931,783 Jan. 13, 1976 4,650,430 Mar. 17, 1987 4,764,135 Aug. 16, 1988 ______________________________________